the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Dawn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Takeachance32 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 21:23, February 7, 2013 Thanks for joining, Dawn :D Feel free to make a clan, join a clan, create a cat, etc. Sorrry the wiki doesn't look too great right now, I just created it 30 mins ago XD Feel free to ask me any questions :) Icewish ♥ 21:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it was a mistake :( Ask Moss before adding him as the deputy though An you may make a fanfic. Icewish ♥ 22:00, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:07, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I heard that you are good at chararts :) Most of the blanks are up, so mind if you show me your charart making skills? XD Icewish ♥ 22:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I just had to test something.... Icewish ♥ 22:43, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I really like the charart you made :D And you may use it on your talk page :) And I do think you should be an apprentice in PCA, but only to work on the shading a little. But who would you like as a mentor for PCA? Icewish ♥ 23:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure? I heard that I can be a pretty harsh mentor :P Icewish ♥ 23:19, February 7, 2013 (UTC) K :) Then your first assigment is to make Jaystone's charart. Be sure to pay close attention to shading and remember to make the background transparent! Icewish ♥ 23:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry :( I hate Edit Conflicts DX Icewish ♥ 23:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) That's just too amazing.... :D Just make the background transparent and it's approved :D Icewish ♥ 00:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I think you're already better than me :D And for the BG, use the wand tool to select the back ground, then hit the delete button. You should see a checker pattern for the BG, so if you do, save and upload the charart :) Icewish ♥ 00:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Nah :P But be sure to show me the charart once you have tweaked it! Icewish ♥ 00:35, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to become a warrior of PCA? Icewish ♥ 00:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) You are now a warrior :D Anyways, would you like to RP in MossClan? Icewish ♥ 00:54, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Just so you are aware, you have to put chararts up on the approval page before you can add them to pages :) It's to make sure chararts look their best. Icewish ♥ 02:02, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, um, you have to create your pages properly, You need to use proper grammar, punctuation, capitalization, and complete sentences. Pages should be very formal, and also, when adding categories, add the right ones! Categories are case sensitive, which means that if you use different capitals or lower case letters it is an entirely different category. So far, you have made three different categories for every clan and gender, which isn't good. Please correct these mistakes, if you have any more questions, feel free to ask me :) Icewish ♥ 22:47, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, also, for all charaters that you plan on RPing, you have to add their name and description to the clan's page that they belong to. Just follow the pattern left by the other users on the wiki to add your cat to the page. Here is an example: Lightningshadow - a gray tom with red eyes and gark gray jagged stripes running down his hind legs and tail. Roleplayed by: Icy Icewish ♥ 22:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) No, no, no, no, don't leave the wiki! Please don't leave! DX And I can't help you with your new wiki right now :( I just started this one yesterday and it still needs work. Icewish ♥ 22:56, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Just so you know, you'll probably get admin rights real soon, Or at least chat mod./rollback :) Icewish ♥ 23:02, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure I can make you a siggie :) But it says you already have one: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ATakeachance32/Sig Icewish ♥ 23:05, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm not really sure...ask Lily about the templates :( Icewish ♥ 00:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) do you think Hawkflight can be Tigerkits mentor?Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Pages I'm sorry, but you are going to have to go back and fix all of your new pages. None of them have one full sentence in them. There is also no backstory to the characters either. You have to fix this. Icewish ♥ 14:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Please don't leave :( It's just it's really not how many pages/edits this wiki has, it's about the content and the information. And plus, if you really want to get 200 edits, editing pages that already exist instead of making more is a perfect way to do it :) Characters also develop better personalities, histories, etc. the more you edit the page and the better the page looks/sounds. Editing pages makes you think about the character a lot, so it really helps with character development, which is an important factor in writing. Icewish ♥ 14:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, bud :C i was kinda distracted by this cute picture and i was drawing and forgot that i had chat open ^-^'' im still on chat :) [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 20:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Icewish ♥ 18:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) k :) Icewish ♥ 21:48, February 10, 2013 (UTC) sorry I was away but im back now.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) im back on the other chatSkaarsgurd (talk) 00:04, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to edit the Rogue RP? :D Icewish ♥ 13:33, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know... A lot of your girl cats have boy's names.... Such as Eros. Eros was the Greek God of love and, um, you know. But on this wiki he's a she-cat, so I just thought I should tell you that you might want to tweak some of your names/genders. It's entirely up to you, of course. :) Icewish ♥ 20:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Request I would watermark it, but nah XD 17:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Don't edit RP archives. Edit the regular RP page. Icewish ♥ 18:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) the eyes on the kit confuse me.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:19, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit yeah the shading is hard to see and i think i messed up on the eye's and also i used paint because GIMP is screwed up on my computer.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I think i did a little bit better on Tigerkit's shading. here it is. My (not so) masterpiece! 23:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gray Cat idk how i did on the shading. I'll fix everything tomorrow right now i'm just ganna edit some of my pages and RP.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) K :) Icewish ♥ 02:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Um, Dawn? Yeah, you can't change another person's character's past without their permission. Paris doesn't know Rue, I work very hard to make this character and I really don't want to go back and change everything just because of one character. Icewish ♥ 02:59, February 18, 2013 (UTC) PCA? Do you think you could comment on some chararts on the approval page? Wrriors can approve chararts too, not just teh leader and deputy :) You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would help a lot :) Icewish ♥ 03:12, February 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I'm sorry I keep on bothering you, but you're not mad at me, right? Icewish ♥ 03:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC)